This invention relates to a carton for packaging notebook computers. Moreover, this invention relates to a carton for notebook computers and pulp inserts for use therewith and a combination thereof.
Cartons are conventionally provided for packaging a plurality of notebook computers. The use of such conventional cartons has a number of disadvantages. For example, the breakdown of the packaged computers occurs because of the computers contacting with each other during transportation of the carton from one location to another. There is therefore a need for a new and improved carton which overcomes these disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carton for notebook computers which prevents the notebook computers from being contacted with each other during transportation of the carton from one location to another.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carton which has inserts therein which engage the bases of the notebook computers and the sides of the thereof to maintain spacing between the notebook computers, so that the notebook computers do not come in contact with each other or with the carton, and thereby preventing breakdown of the notebook computers.
Additional objects and features of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments are set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A carton for packaging a plurality of substantially identical notebook computers having sides and bottoms is described. The carton comprises first and second parallel spaced-apart side walls, first and second parallel spaced-apart end walls adjoining the first and the second side walls to form a four-sided enclosure, and spaced-apart parallel top and bottom closures adjoining the four-sided enclosure to provide a six-sided enclosed space. The carton further comprises a first insert disposed in the enclosed space and extending substantially continuously over the bottom closure and being supported by the bottom closure, wherein the notebook computers is disposed within the six-sided enclosed space and engaging the first insert. Moreover, the carton comprises a second insert, disposed in the enclosed space, the second insert having a plurality of elongated holes each respectively surrounding each of the notebook computers by partially engaging the sides thereof, so that the notebook computers are retained in parallel spaced-apart positions out of engagement with each other and in parallel spaced-apart positions with respect to the end walls during movement of the carton with the notebook computers therein.